


Family Isn't Always Born

by SomethingNeverComes



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingNeverComes/pseuds/SomethingNeverComes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The War on Abnegation happened long ago.  Tris, Uriah and Zeke end up orphaned.  Max adopts them.  How will their lives be different now?  Bad summary.  Prologue to explain better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

There were too many words to describe how Max felt.  Sad.  Angry.  Betrayed.  Vengeful.  Sick.  He looked around at his fellow Dauntless members and saw the same emotions on their faces.  Erudite, along with Dauntless senior leader Lucius, had been hunting Divergent’s.  That had lead them to Abnegation where Jeanine Matthews learned that a family there held a secret.  She always had assumed Divergent’s were dangerous.  When the book had been discovered she learned that Divergent’s were more genetically evolved than others, she tried to destroy the evidence.  Luckily some of the Dauntless soldiers had changed their minds when the truth was revealed.  They executed Jeanine and Lucius on the spot.  All of this was discovered too late to save lives of course.  Jeanine had ordered all leaders of Abnegation to be shot, along with any found Divergent’s.  By the time the rest of Dauntless arrived, dead Abnegation members already lined the streets.  Max and the soldiers had overpowered the small army of Erudite and traitorous Dauntless, but not without loss.  Ten Dauntless soldiers were dead and forty-five Abnegation members.

“Sir?” a soldier came and addressed him.

“What is it Thom?”

“We found a small group of Abnegation, along with one of their Leaders, hiding in a warehouse.”

Max followed Thom down an alley and came face to face with Marcus Eaton and his son.

“Marcus, this is an unfortunate day.  On behalf of Dauntless, please let me assure you that the guilty parties were executed on site.  I have also discussed with the other Leaders about having Candor administer truth serum as they see fit to absolve the rest of Dauntless,” Max stated.

“Thank you Max.”

“Can you tell me who harbored the book Jeanine found?” Max asked.

“Andrew and Nathalie Prior.”

“Nath?” Maxed asked surprised.  His heart sunk.  They had been best friends growing up in Dauntless together.  When they were six Max had caught a boy picking on her and had punched him in the gut.  They were inseparable after that.  It wasn’t until she had fallen in love with Andrew and transferred that their connection had been severed.  Every once and awhile Andrew would slip a letter to him from her.  She would tell him about her life and how even though she loved her husband and family she missed Dauntless and the adrenaline.  Andrew had always been nothing but genuinely friendly with him, and Max understood why she loved him and left to be with him.

“She and Andrew spoke very highly of you,” Marcus told him.

“Can you please tell me which house is theirs?”  Max asked, having to clear his throat after.

“Follow me,” Marcus leads them back to the road.  The other Abnegation are ushered to a warehouse until Marcus is back.  “Do you know if they are alive or dead?  Or the children?” Marcus asked.

“No,” he said, bile raised.  “How old are they kids again?”

“Caleb is seven and Beatrice is five.”

They came to stop at a plain grey box.  Marcus opened the door and Max told him to wait outside.  He entered the house and instantly felt the tears.  In the living room Nath and her husband were on the floor dead.  Each had been shot in the head.  Max walked towards them and knelt down.  He gently closed her eyes as hot tears ran down in his face.  He did the same to Andrew.  He found two blankets on the back of the couch and draped them over their still bodies.

“Caleb, Beatrice,” he yelled out. 

He moved through each room searching for the kids.  He walked up the stairs and entered a bedroom where his heart dropped to his stomach.  There was a blonde haired boy lying face down on the floor with a gunshot to the skull.  He exited the room and vomited in the hallway.  He was afraid that he would go to the girl’s bedroom and find the same.  He searched the other two rooms and could not find her.  He went back to the room where the boy was and saw a shadow of tiny feet in the closet door.

“Hi Beatrice.  You don’t need to be scared anymore.  All the shooting is done,” he said, in hopefully a soothing voice.  “My name is Max and I’m…”

“Maximus?” she asked through the door.  He was taken back at her words.  How did she know his true name?  It took him a moment to respond.

“Yes, Maximus,” he answered.  “Can I come to the door and crack it open?”

“Yes,” she replied quietly.

He started to cross to the door and stopped.  He went to the bed and grabbed the blanket, gently placing over Caleb’s lifeless body.  He then went to the door and knelt down while opening it about a foot wide.

“Hi Beatrice.”  He was struck by how much she looked like Nathalie.  “I’m Max.  Your mom and I were really good friends when we were little, like you,” he smiled to reassure her.

“My mommy told me that you would find us,” she whispered.  “She told me and Caleb to hide.  Someone came up the stairs and Caleb pushed me in the closet,” she said her tiny lips quivering.  “Caleb told me to be quiet and shut the door.  I heard someone yell at him.”

“It’s gonna be okay now.  Will you come with me?” he asked.

“To Dauntless?” she said curiously.

“Ummm…” he muttered dumbfounded.

“My mommy said you would find us and take us with you,” she told him. 

She reached in the pocket of her dress and took out a folded piece of paper.  She handed it to him.  When he opened it a lump formed in his throat.  It was a photo of him and Nath taken the day they got their first tattoos.

“She said to give it you and you would take us to Dauntless,” she whispered taking a step closer to him.

Max fought back the tears and stared into her eyes.  Nath had told her kids that he would take them.  He was honored and terrified at the same time.

“Beatrice, do you know why your mom gave you this?”

“She said that you would take care of us now.  Where’s Caleb?” she asked.  “I want Caleb,” she cried out.  Max’s heart was broken even more.

“Do you want to go with to Dauntless and we can talk about it on the way there?  Then we can sit and have some cake and milk.”

She shook her head yes.  “What’s cake?” she asked.

“Oh, you will love it.  I promise,” he told her.  “I’m going to pick you up now and then we need to go talk to Marcus,” he told her picking her up.

“Mommy said Marcus is a bad man, and for me and Caleb to never go with him.  She said you would come.”

It clicked for Max at that moment.  The rumors of Marcus abusing his wife must be true.  As a Leader, Marcus would be responsible for placing orphaned kids.  If Nath had told her very young children to stay away from Marcus, then he would keep them far away.

“Beatrice, when we talk to Marcus you tell him your mommy said to go only with me and she gave you this picture.  Can you do that for me?” he asked her

She shook her head yes and then nestled her head into the crook of his neck and hugged him.

“Okay close your eyes tight until I tell you to open them.”

She nodded yes again and shut her eyes until they were squinted tight.  He moved quickly down the stairs and to the front door where Marcus was waiting.  Marcus saw them and looked behind Max, expected to see someone else following.  Max just shook his head no.

“I will be taking Beatrice with me back to Dauntless, permanently,” Max stated in a firm, strong voice.  Marcus looked confused which then quickly turned to anger.

“Max, I know that you and Nathalie were friends long ago but the child is Abnegation,” Marcus stated.

“Beatrice, will you please tell Mr. Eaton what your mother told you?”  She moved her head slightly to look at Marcus.

“She said Maximus would find us and take us to live in Dauntless from now on,” she whispered.

“I hardly think that a child…” Marcus started.

“She said you are a bad man,” she whispered again.

Marcus’ eyes widened and he looked scared.  He looked at Max and pressed his lips into a tight line and nodded.  Max turned and started to walk towards the nearest truck.  He climbed into the back still holding Beatrice tightly.  He told the soldier driving to take them home.

“Do you have a list of the losses?” Max asked.

“Yes sir,” the soldier handed him a folder. 

He looked it over and sighed at the names that were once his close friends.  His heart sank even lower that he thought possible at the last two names on the list.  Hana and Luke Pedrad.  He had never had better friends than Nath and the two of them.

“Oh no, those poor boys,” he sighed out.

“I’ve been informed that the Pedrad sons are awaiting your arrival.  Someone told them about their parents already.  The small one is confused but the older one understands,” the soldier informs Max.

Max was a strong man, but all he wanted to do was crawl into bed with a bottle of scotch.  He had lost a lot, all in one day.  He let the tears fall from his eyes without shame.  He felt a little hand on his cheek wiping the tears away, then she planted a kiss on his cheek and squeezed him hard.  They sat quietly for a minute.

“Are my mommy and daddy dead?” she whispered.

“Do you know what that means?” he asked and she nodded yes in reply.

“It means that we can’t see them anymore,” she said sniffling.  “Where’s Caleb?  Is he dead too?”  Max’s heard broke again.

“I’m sorry, but yes he is,” Max choked out.  Beatrice’s lips quivered and she began to cry on his shoulder.

The ride to Dauntless was quick and Max got out of the truck still cradling Beatrice.  He took the main entrance to get to the Pire faster where all the offices were.  He stepped in the large room and saw Zeke and Uriah Pedrad sitting on the couch in his office.  The two boys were holding hands and looking sad.  He went and sat by them.

“Hello boys.  I am so sorry about your parents,” at the mention of others Beatrice lifted her head and looked at the boys.

“Zeke said that they aren’t coming back?” Uriah asked Max.

“I’m sorry to say that he is right,” and the boys both welled up.  When their tears spilled over he heard Beatrice whimper along with them.  He shifted her in his arms so she could see them properly.

“I know all you kids have lost a lot today, but we need to be brave for a little while longer.  Zeke, you’re the oldest.  I need you to watch these two for a few minutes and I’ll be back.  Can you do that for me?”

“Yes sir,” Zeke answered wiping away his tears.  Max put Beatrice down on the seat he exited.  He went to the hall to have a conversation with the other Leaders.

“I’m Zeke and this is my brother Uriah,” Zeke said to Beatrice.  “What’s your name?”

She whispered so low that Zeke couldn’t hear her answer.

“Bee?  Like a wasp that stings?” Uriah asked confused.

“Beatrice,” she said a little louder.  Uriah considered her more a minute.

“I like Wasp better,” he said smiling at her.  The three of them sat there in silence while she studied their clothes and haircuts.

“Did your parents die today too?” Uriah asked her.  She shook her head yes and tears fell down her face.

“My brother Caleb too,” she said in between sobs.  Uriah reached over and held her hand.  Uriah looked up to Zeke for a minute and then back to Beatrice.  Max reentered the room and saw the three on the couch.

“We can be your new brothers.  Right Zeke?” Uriah told her while looking at his brother.  She looked up and glanced between them.  “Please Zeke?” Uriah begged his older brother.

“Yeah Wasp, we always wanted a sister,” Zeke said.  “Do you want to be our sister?” he asked her.  She didn’t say anything at first, she looked at them and then at Max.

“Yes,” she told them.  “Maximus, are we still all going to live with you?” she asked him.

Max had an ‘oh shit’ moment.  He had been prepared to take Beatrice, but three kids.  He didn’t know if he could it.  He looked at the kids on the couch.  They all had red rimmed eyes and were holding hands tightly.  No one else had come to take the boys or volunteered.  He could not say no.  He didn’t care if he lived to regret it, he was taking all three home.

“Yes, we will.  We’ll all stay together from now on.  Are you guy’s hungry?”  They all shook their heads yes.  “Good.  I promised little Beatrice here…”

“Wasp,” Uriah said.  “Her name is Wasp,” he said with a smile.

“I promised little Wasp here her first piece of Dauntless cake,” Max smiled at them.

“I love cake,” Uriah said.  “You will love it too.”

They all stood up and started the walk to the Pit.  The kids never let go of each other’s hands.  Max had a string of thoughts running through his head.  The most important, he needed a much bigger apartment.


	2. 9 Years Later

9 Years Later

 

“Tris!  Uriah! I need to talk to you before you leave for school!”  Max shouted down the hallway.  He went back to the kitchen and finished the breakfast he had already started for the three of them.  A few minutes later he heard their footfall and laughter coming towards him.

“What’s up pops?”  Uriah asked.

“I have to go to Amity for a couple of days.  We decided to put initiation on hold for a few days.  There are quite a few of us going.  Zeke will back home to watch you.  Shauna will also go home to watch Marlene.”

Tris smiled wildly at the thought that she was going to see her brother.  He had been living in the dorms for the last three weeks and she missed him terribly.  Uriah had an extremely mischievous grin on his face that did not go unnoticed by Max.

“Uriah Pedrad!  I know that face!  Nothing to wild or so help me God!” Max bellowed at Uriah.  Uriah’s smile only grew wider.

“Chill pops!  You should be more worried about Zeke,” Uriah said.

“He’s right dad,” Tris said.  “Plus he’s got a girlfriend now.”

“What?  Who?”  Max asked surprised.

“Shauna,” Uriah said and shrugged.

“Since when?”

“The night before choosing.  Zeke said he didn’t want any ‘I wonders’,” Tris said.  “Don’t worry dad, I won’t let anything get to crazy.”

“Ahh, little Wasp,” Max smiled and moved to hug her.  “What would we do without you?”

“Probably wear dirty underwear,” Uriah joked and they all laughed.

“Dad?” Uriah asked.  “Is this a safe mission?” he asked worried and Tris looked up to him.

“Yeah, it’s nothing to worry about.  Just a lot of meetings and ‘time to reflect’ as Johanna calls it,” Max said assuring them.

“When are you leaving?” Tris asked.

“After I go tell the initiates that they have the day off from fights.  I’m gonna tell Zeke to meet you at eight o’clock in the Pit by the Chasm,” Max told them.  He pulled them into a big bear hug and squeezed tight.  “Now eat your breakfast and go to school.”

Max left the apartment and headed to the training room.  He found Steph, the lead trainer and spoke with her about the plans.  She agreed to accompany his on his trip to Amity.  He told her to gather the initiates while he needed to talk to Zeke.

“Zeke!” Max yelled.  “I need to talk to you!”  Zeke jogged over to his dad with a big grin on his face.

“Hey pops!  What’s up?”

“I have to leave for a few days to go to Amity.  Just meetings and stuff.  Unfortunately, they asked for all the heads of departments to come, which means Steph too.  Initiation is going to be put on hold for a few days.  I need you to stay at home with your brother and sister,” Max told him.  “I told them this morning and Tris is really excited to spend time with you.  Uriah on the other hand is up to something already and I’ve only just left there,” he said with a chuckle.

“I’ll make sure to keep him out of trouble,” Zeke laughed.

“They said I should be more worried about you,” Max smiled at his oldest son.  “Should I be worried that you’ll make me a grandpa while I’m gone?” Max asked seriously.  Zeke’s face turned bright red and his eyes grew wide.

“Why would you say that?” Zeke asked.

“You know that they can’t keep a secret,” Max nudged his shoulder.  “I think it’s great. Shauna is a great girl just make sure to be careful.  Now listen, I know that you will have a party while I am gone.  Please don’t let it get out of control and don’t corrupt your sister,” he said sternly.

“I won’t.  I promise they will be fine,” Zeke said.  “Are you sure this mission is safe?” he asked, his voice laced with concern.

“Yeah, it’s just meetings.  I promise,” Max said and grabbed his son in for a hug.  “Meet your brother and sister in the Pit at eight.  Okay, go on now.”

Zeke turned and jogged back over to the group with a smile plastered on his face.  He was excited to spend time with his brother and sister, but even more excited that he could have a party.

“What’s got you grinning like an idiot?” his friend Tobias said.  He was standing with Shauna, Nelly, Eric, Gabe and Lauren.

“Oh, you’ll see in a minute,” he said smirking.  “Let’s just say that we can get out of the dorms for a night, or two.”

“What?” Shauna asked at the same time that Max came to address the initiates.

“Alright initiates listen up!  Your initiation is going to be put on hold until at least Monday.  I am taking Steph with me so she won’t be here to train you.  I suggest that you use this time to reflect on everything that you have learned so far and to rest for stage two.  That’s it!  You are to be here Monday at normal time unless you hear otherwise,” Max finished and watched the initiates break off into small groups.  He saw Zeke with a group by the door and walked over to them.

“Have a good trip dad, and don’t eat the bread,” Zeke said nudging him in the ribs.  Max laughed and then turned his look serious.

“If I come back and find that your sister has another tattoo or piercing, so help me,” Max said.  “And don’t leave the house all messy.  Keep the boys away from her too,” Max instructed his son.

“You’re the one who takes her to get the tattoos, not me,” Zeke defended himself.  Max raised an eyebrow to him.  “Okay dad, chill, everything will be fine.”

“I mean what I said earlier too, no grandkids,” Max said and then shifted his gaze to Shauna who turned bright red and dropped her gaze to her feet.

“Dad!” Zeke said embarrassed as the rest of the group laughed under their breath.

“Love you kid.  See you Monday.  If I won’t be home then, I’ll call,” Max said and strode off down the hall towards the garage.

“Shauna, I’m sorry.  He was lecturing the kids this morning and they told him about us,” Zeke said.

“It’s okay.  I’m sure he was gonna find out anyway,” she smiled at him.

“So does this mean party at your place all weekend?” Gabe asked.  Everyone turned to look at him.

“Yep, we can all crash there too.  You can being Marlene,” he said turning to Shauna.  “She can stay with Tris.”

“So we finally get to meet your brother and sister?” Eric asked.

“Yeah, Uri is just like me, but a little goofy.  Tris is kinda shy, so just be nice,” he warned them with a stern look.

“Hey man,” Eric said holding his hands up.  “We’ll be nice, she is your sister.”

“What should we do with our day off then?” Nelly asked.

“Tattoo’s?”  Gabe asked.

They all agreed to spend their day off in the parlor.  It seemed that every other initiate had the same idea and the place was packed.  It took a long time to get through everybody.  Zeke ended up getting a tree that had branches with Uriah, Tris and Max’s names throughout.  He really thought they would love it.  Max had taken Tris to get a tattoo on her collarbone last year.  She had gotten three ravens that represented Max, Uriah and himself.  He had cried when she showed him.  She had him wrapped around his little finger.  When they were a few years younger she had started to have really bad nightmares and he would find her curled up on the floor next to his bed in the morning.  He had started staying up late so that when she would come in he could let her crawl in bed and talk to him about her dreams.  She had been so worried that the test would tell him to choose a different faction and he had done his best to reassure her that he would never leave Dauntless. 

After they had all eaten dinner, they went to the dorms so everybody could grab some stuff to take to Zeke’s.  They had grabbed some booze and some snacks and waited a few minutes until it was time to head to meet Tris and Uriah.  They left the dorm and headed towards the Chasm.  The group was loud and excited to be out of the dorms for a couple of nights.  Shauna was holding Zeke’s hand and smiling up at him.  He couldn’t wait to get her all alone.  Hey had been sleeping in beds next to each other in the dorm but were never really alone.  When they rounded the corner to Chasm, Zeke spotted them leaning against the railing.  Uriah had his arm slung over her shoulder and had a worried look on his face.

“Hey Uri!  Hey little Wasp!  What are you guys doing?” Zeke said excitedly has he approached them.  Uriah and Tris turned around and it was apparent that Tris had been crying.  Her eyes were puffy and swollen and her cheeks were red.  Uriah had scrapped up knuckles that still had dried blood on them.  “What happened?  Why are you crying?” he said as he swept Tris into a bear hug.  “Uri did you get into a fight?” he asked a little angry.

“We have to tell you something,” Uriah told his brother and then looked at his sister who gave him a nod.  “We both got suspended from school today and can’t go back until Monday,” Uriah said with his head down.

“What!? Suspended?  What did the two of you do!?” Zeke yelled.  Tris couldn’t help it and started to cry even harder.  Zeke instantly felt guilty at making her cry again.  “What happened?” he asked a lot calmer.  Uriah looked at Tris, encouraging her to tell Zeke.  She glanced at the group behind him and saw some people she didn’t know.

“I was in the hall at school today and a boy grabbed my arm and dragged me into an empty classroom.  He told me he liked Dauntless girls and told me I was hot.  I tried to leave but he blocked the door.  He said he wanted me to, um, do something for him,” she said and looked at her feet.

“What did he want you to do?” Zeke asked, and she looked up to him and her cheeks turned even redder.

“He wanted me to, um, to do what I caught you and Shauna doing the night before the choosing ceremony,” she said looking down embarrassed.

“What?” Shauna said.  “You are too young to that kind of thing?”

“What exactly did you two do that has her redder than a tomato?” Nelly asked her smiling.

“None of your business, just that Tris is too young to think of that stuff,” Shauna said embarrassed.

“I told him he was disgusting and that I would never do that, especially to him,” Tris said with tears in her eyes.  “I tried to move by him but he grabbed my arm harder and told me if I did it he wouldn’t tell anyone, but if I didn’t do it he would tell everyone I did anyway.  He said cause he’s from Candor they would all believe him,” she sobbed.  Zeke moved in to hug her.  “I told him to fuck off and I kicked him in the shin, like you taught me.”

“I found her by the bathroom after school,” Uriah told Zeke.  “She told me what happened and before we could leave some guy from Erudite came over and called her a whore.  He asked if all girls from Dauntless were good with their mouths.  I beat him until he was unconscious.  A couple of teachers had to pull me off of him and they dragged me and Tris to the office and told us we were suspended.  They tried to call dad but he was already gone.”

Zeke wrapped his sister up tighter and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  Uriah had done exactly what he would have done in that situation.  He was proud of his little brother.  He reached over Tris and grabbed him into their hug. 

“C’mon, I want you guys to meet some of my new friends.  Don’t worry, dad won’t be mad when he hears why you are suspended,” Zeke said smiling.  “Guys this is my little brother Uriah and my little sister Tris.  This is Tobias, Eric and Lauren.”

“Hi,” Tris said shyly, still tucked to Zeke’s side.

“Hey guys,” Uriah said.

Eric couldn’t help but notice that Zeke and Uriah could almost be twins if it wasn’t for their age, but Tris didn’t look anything them, or Max for that matter.  She was pretty, but she had much fairer skin than the guys and light blond hair.  They had deep green eyes, while hers were light hazel.  His erudite brain said that they were not related by blood.  He couldn’t help but glance between the three of them, until he met her eyes and she had caught him staring.

“What are you staring at?” she asked him.

“Sorry,” Eric said.  “I just couldn’t help but notice that you don’t look like your brothers.”

“Ohh,” she said.  “It’s been a long day already.  Maybe Zeke can tell you later.  I’m all cried out for now,” she said with a snip in her voice.

“Chill little Wasp,” Uriah said.  “He’s a transfer, he doesn’t know us.”

“Tris, wanna come with me go get Marlene and then we can meet them all at your house?  Maybe a little girl time will help,” Shauna said.  Zeke looked over at her and smiled.  She had always been so great about including Tris whenever they did something girly.  Their dad had never married and Tris had never had a woman around to talk to.  Shauna had helped a lot when Tris had hit puberty.  She had warned the three of them what to start expecting from a hormonal teenage girl. 

“Can I go with her Zeke?” she asked.

“Yeah, we will see you guys in a little bit,” he gave her a hug and then crossed to Shauna.  He planted a small kiss her cheek.  “Thank you.”  He watched the two of them walk off before leading the others down the corridors to his family’s home.

“Zeke, man, I’m sorry if I upset you or your sister,” Eric told him.

“It’s okay man.  Uriah and I have the same parents.  They were both Dauntless soldiers and they were killed in the attempted uprising.  Tris’ parents and brother were Abnegation.  They were killed the same day,” Zeke said sadly.  “Max came back with Tris and brought us all home.”

“I’m sorry I brought it up,” Eric said.

“Normally it doesn’t bother her,” Uriah said.  “It’s just been a really long day.  She will be fine once she is with Marlene and Shauna for a while.”

“Uri, please tell me that you didn’t invite the entire compound over tonight,” Zeke said.  Uriah’s face fell.

“No, I only invited Marlene, Zach and Case,” he said sadly.

“What about Dan, Brian and Kell?” Zeke asked. 

“No,” Uriah said firmly.

“Did you guys fight over a girl again?” Zeke teased.

“No, they believed that idiot from Candor.  They said shit to me on the train,” he said and Zeke frowned.  Uriah saw his brothers face.  “Doesn’t matter bro.  I can make new friends.  I’m likeable,” which earned a laugh from the others.

“You’re a good brother, you know that right?” Zeke said throwing an arm around his brother.

“Not that great,” he said as he jabbed Zeke in the ribs hard and took off running down the corridor.

“You little shit,” Zeke said chasing after him.  The others laughed and followed the sounds of the yelling.

“Are they always like that?” Tobias asked.

“Pretty much,” Gabe answered.

 

 


End file.
